Fury of a Traitor
by ArkenSsaw
Summary: Rex is now 21, Van Kleiss is finished, the Pack is still against Providence. But when Rex decides that he should rule the world instead of save it, he joins the pack and becomes their leader. Will Providence stop him? This fanfic has finally been finished, not discontinued. There will be a sequel named "Rage of a Traitor"
1. Rex's Plot

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GENERATOR REX OR IT'S CHARACTERS! Thought I wish I owned Six...**

**I always thought of making Rex evil. This is now my chance! I'm thinking of making it huge and everything. I'm also thinking of adding some OCs. Currently accepting OCs. Make a good OC. I will put it in some other chapter which will come later on.**

Wars were meant to take place. Sometimes for evil, sometimes for revenge, other times for freedom. Then why would wars take place between friends? That's what is taking place right now. Now Providence had upgraded security. All because of Rex. Rex Salazaar. The boy who had saved the world more than once. Now he was trying to take over it. But Providence is truly at fault. They used Rex like a weapon. He was never their concern except for the fact that he can cure EVOs. Now he won't be curing EVOs, he'll be making them. After Van Kleiss was finally finished, the pack still stayed away from Providence. But despite a war victory, there were still problems in Providence between White and Rex. They couldn't disagree on anything. But after 4 more years of mistreatment, Rex became 21, and he ran away from Providence. Before he left, he destroyed part of Providence. Holiday's lab, much of the Providence ships, and even everyone's rooms. Everyone that day, Rebecca, Holiday, Bobo, and even Six were nearly frightened to death by how sinister he was. He didn't looked like the real Rex. Rex would never try to murder Holiday and Rebecca. The last thing he did was exclaim at the top of his voice, "THIS MEANS WAR PROVIDENCE! THIS MEANS WAR!". He soon ran away. Nobody knows where he is, but there is some suspicion that Rex has become leader of the pack, or ruler of Abyssus. Circe probably went back too with Rex since she disappeared just hours after Rex's attack.

_Setting Change: Abyssus_

Rex paced around the room where his throne was in Abyssus. Circe stood beside him. "Rex...what are you thinking?" she asked. Rex looked at her face. "If I must, I'm planning where to bombard EVOs with. I think Biowulf and his army should attack New York first. They will be a distraction as we bombard the Purgatory Base." he responded. Biowulf suddenly entered the room and bowed at Rex. "Lord Rex, the soldiers are ready. We are just waiting for your command." he said. Rex let a sinister smile grow on his face. "Excellent...Bring Breach and the others...I have a very important assignment." he responded. Biowulf nodded and headed out of the room.

Circe felt uncomfortable. This wasn't the Rex she knew. The Rex she knew was kind, smart, sometimes an idiot, and funny. This new Rex was...different. Rex seemed to be made of hatred. "So...Circe...since we're alone right now..." Rex said. He stepped closer to her and hugged her. Circe just didn't seem like passing on the same amount of love. Circe nearly bought tear to her eyes. She released herself from Rex and ran to the room Rex kept for her. She threw herself into the bed and just let out all her tears. Rex, who was completely shocked, followed Circe and came into her room. "Circe..." he muttered as he saw her crying. "Why...are you crying?" he asked. Circe looked back at Rex. "Because...YOU'RE NOT THE LIKE THE REX WHO I KNEW BEFORE!" She exclaimed before burying her head into her pillow. Rex nearly had a tear in his eye. "Maybe this whole change...it's just too much for her..." Rex thought. He put her hand on Circe and pulled her up in a sitting position. "Circe...I-I-I understand how this whole change is going for you. Don't worry. This war against Providence will soon end, and then you and I, we'll have all we want. We'll then get married. Then we'll have chil-" Rex was interrupted by Circe putting her finger on his lips.

She slowly moved closer to her and kissed Rex on the lips, letting her feelings of love go through it. Rex put his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. After a minute, they split apart for air. "Oh..Rex...I love you with all my heart..." Circe moaned. "I love you too.." Rex replied. He put his arms around Circe's shoulders. "I think it's a good time for you to sleep, good night." he said. Circe nodded and gave him another kiss. Then she went to sleep as Rex tucked her in. Rex walked out of the room, closing the door, thinking Circe was asleep. In reality, Circe wasn't asleep. "I'm sorry Rex...but I can't let you do this. I'll have to snap you out of your madness quick..." she muttered to herself before resting her head firmly on the pillow.

"Ah...Welcome my comrades..." Rex said. Skalamander, Biowulf, and Breach all bowed to Rex with honor and loyalty. "I have decided where the first ambush will be. We will ambush...Hong Kong and Tokyo. Breach shall send her army to ambush Tokyo. Skalamander shall lead his army to ambush London, while Biowulf's army swoops in and bombards the Hong Kong Base. Our ambush will just be a warning for Providence's destruction." he said. The sinister demonic eyes stared at his comrades. Then the corner of his eyes saw something near the door. Circe. He pretended he didn't see that and went on. "Breach, you must deploy your army at exactly 7:30 A.M tomorrow. Destroy the Midtown Tower, the tallest tower in Tokyo. Make sure that we make our mark on that city." he said. Breach bowed and nodded. "Then exactly 2 hours later, Skalamander will ambush London. You must make the city suffer." he continued. Skalamander nodded and bowed down. "Next Biowulf will raid the Hong Kong Base with me. Then finally...we will take over all EVOs of the Bug Jar..." he ended. Biowulf bowed down and nodded.

Circe was right near the door in the darkness. She was hearing all of Rex's plans. Her mind caught with surprise. Would Rex do such a thing? Would he actually try to do what Van Kleiss tried to do? Tears nearly came to her eyes. She knew that she had to stop Rex. She turned on her Communicator. "Holiday...Rex is after Providence...He's trying to do what Van Kleiss failed to do with EVOs, rule the world..." she said. "WHAT? Six! Listen to this! Circe...tell us everything you know!" Holiday replied into her ear. Circe explained everything she heard about Rex's plans until she heard footsteps coming towards the door. She rapidly ran up the stairs back to her room. Then she went into bed, making sure it seemed like she was fast asleep. "INTRUDER!" exclaimed what seemed to be Rex's voice. Suddenly, Rex opened the door and came in. "CIRCE!" He exclaimed. Circe tried to look as sleepy as she could look. "Yea...what?" Circe asked. "There's an intruder in Abyssus! I was checking up on you..." Rex responded. He sat beside Circe and kissed her forehead. "Sorry for waking you up. Have a good sleep." he said and walked out of the room. Circe, still wide awake, listened to the conversation from the door. "It's probably Six...that idiot...trying to mess with me..." Rex said. "Lord Rex...A Providence Jet has landed in Abyssus! I also saw what seemed to be Six hopping around the castle. I tried to get him but..." Skalamander went silent. "It's fine Skalamander, all I need is your loyalty for survival, but for now...gather all EVOs and surround the jet!" Rex responded. Suddenly, Circe heard Rex on her Communicator. "CIRCE! RUN OUT OF THERE NOW! THE JET IS WAITING FOR YOU!" Six's voice exclaimed. Leave? Circe's mind couldn't make a decision, but there was no time to decide. She decided that going to Providence was best.

She quickly took a piece of paper and wrote something on it. Then she left it by her bed and ran out the door. She knew the entire castle of Abyssus like it was at the back of her head. She took the secret detours to get out, including jumping out of a few holes which were supposed to be windows. She then saw the Providence Jet surrounded by EVOs. Six was fighting off the ones near the entrance. Circe ran past the fleet of EVOs, hitting them with a dose of her high frequency vibrations. She soon cleared a path to Six. "SIX!" she exclaimed. Six saw her and nodded. He quickly jumped into the pilot's seat of the jet while Circe hopped onto the seat beside him. "CIRCE!" exclaimed a completely aggravated and shocked Rex. A tear formed near Circe's eyes. "Don't worry Rex, I'll be back..." She whispered to herself. Six put the jet to maximum speed and rushed out of Abyssus, leaving an overload of EVOs along with the Pack and their heartbroken leader. Rex walked into the castle to Circe's room. He found her crumpled up note and opened it.

_Rex, I am probably long gone on my way to Providence by the time you read this. I don't think what you're doing is right. I hope you can end this madness. And if you can't, I will. I will gladly help. I've been telling Providence your plans all this time through a Communicator. Sorry, but I still love you..._

Rex finished reading the note and ripped it up into pieces. "I love you too...and yet I saw that coming..." Rex said to himself, wishing Circe would hear it.

_Setting Change: Providence Headquarters_

"We must prepare for Rex's ambush! Ready the soldiers! Transfer all Providence data from the Hong Kong Base to here!" White exclaimed. Dr. Holiday was already busy working on a liquid White told her to work on. Six was helping Captain Callan and the others prepare the soldiers to protect London, the Bug Jar, and Tokyo. Sqwydd, Cricket, and Tuck were positioned in in London. "I've met with the Prime Minister Gordon Brown of England and President Ma Ying-jeou of Japan. They think that Providence is just overestimating Rex's power, so they say that no evacuations will take place in Tokyo or London. Despite that, some of the citys' populations have evacuated on their own accord." White's voice boomed. Not many people were in the HQ Room. Everyone had already left for preparations for the ambush. Only a few 200 soldiers resided here along with 30 jets and tanks to protect Providence. Holiday and Bobo stayed behind to. Circe was also staying with Dr. Holiday and helping her with whatever she was making. "Hand me that vile of orange liquid." Holiday asked Circe. Circe nodded and did what she was told. Holiday carefully poured some of the orange liquid into a vile willed with green liquid. The second the two different liquids made contact, a small harmless explosion took place. Then green smoke cleared away as Holiday sighed her sigh of failure. "It's ok Holiday, it'll work later on..." Circe said, reassuring Holiday. "What is this thing supposed to be anyway?" she asked with curiosity. Holiday looked up and said, "This is supposed to be a memory wiping potion...White Knight's orders..." Holiday replied. "M-m-m-memory wiping potion?" Circe said.

**Finally! Chapter 1 is finished at LAST! **


	2. Mixed Feelings

"Yes...Memory Wiping Potion..." Holiday replied. "For...what?" Circe questioned. At first Holiday hesitated answering. "White...says that he wants to capture Rex...if Rex is captured alive, he may go paranoid again...so he wants to use a Memory Wiping Potion to make Rex blank out." Holiday said. Circe's eyes filled with tears. "WHY? REX JUST WANTED TO TRY TO LEAD A NORMAL LIFE! BUT COULDN'T BECAUSE OF PROVIDENCE! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT HE CRIES HIMSELF TO SLEEP EVERY NIGHT JUST BECAUSE OF PROVIDENCE? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT HE TRIED TO COMMIT SUICIDE ONCE?" Circe exclaimed at Holiday, confessing the secrets Rex told her. Holiday just stared at Circe with shock. Rex tried to commit suicide? "Circe...tell me all you know about Rex and how he really feels." Holiday demanded. Circe soon sobbed and confessed everything to Holiday. But most of all, she confessed how Rex tried to commit suicide.

_Flashback at Hong Kong_

_Rex was staying with Circe and his old gang for some time to stay away from Providence. Circe looked at the night sky. The sky was so beautiful. She decided to go see Rex and have a personal conversation with him. She walked to Rex's room and opened the door. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Rex had a knife in his hand, and he made a deep cut in his hand. "REX!" Circe exclaimed. She decided not to tell the rest of Rex's old gang and rapidly got medical supplies. She cleaned the blood on the floor and stopped the bleeding in Rex's arm. "Circe..." Rex groaned with a weak voice. "Rex...never do that again...NEVER DO THAT TO ME!" Circe exclaimed as she hugged Rex tightly. "I never will..." Rex replied as he gave her a reassuring smile. Circe smiled back and they locked themselves into a deep kiss._

_Setting Change: Back at Providence Headquarters_

"Circe...I never knew..or even expected...Rex to be this...this...violent." Holiday said. "That's what I've been explaining. Providence RUINED Rex...RUINED HIM!" Circe exclaimed. Holiday nodded and already proceeded to throw away her results. Circe felt the part of the weight on her shoulders being lifted off of her. She nodded back to Holiday and walked to the room Providence kept for her. The room was average. It had an average bed...average furniture...average everything. Circe laid down on her bed and rested her head firmly on the pillow. She kept on thinking about Rex. "I love you...Rex..." she said to herself and fell asleep.

Meanwhile Holiday was thinking about the tragic night. That tragic night when Rex went paranoid. That night when Rex showed a side of him never seen before. She remembered it like it was yesterday. Six and Rex were sparring. Rex and his bio-mechanical giant sword verses Six and his magnetic blades. Six didn't want to hurt Rex. He sometimes pulled back his slashes at Rex. Rex took this as an opportunity to take him out. Six was smarter than that. Six lunged towards Rex, nearly slashing his head off, but Rex ducked. Six took that split second as an opportunity and made a cut on Rex's back. Blood trickled from Rex's mouth and back as he yelped in pain. Six was distracted, trying to believe what he had just done. Rex converted to his Smack Hand and slammed Six, causing him to band against the wall. Holiday and Beverly were next to each other, hugging and praying that Rex doesn't kill them, for they had no weapons. Rex rapidly converted back to his bio-mechanical giant sword and stepped closer to Holiday and Beverly until they were at the corner of the room. He raised his blade, ready to slash us in half and soak his sword in our blood. But Six regained his strength and lunged toward Rex. Rex quickly fell to the ground. He got up, but struggled with his legs. Six motioned his hands, showing that he was still ready to fight. Rex knew that he was badly injured, so he quickly switched to his wings and flew away from the ruins of Providence. He must have destroyed his Communicator too, because we tracked him all the way to Hong Kong but no more signals came from it.

_Setting Change: London_

Six was still staring at the sky. He had no emotion on his face as always. He then looked at the cut on his arm. The cut was from the spar he and Rex were in. Those scars were only physical scars, yet they made emotional scars. The moment Rex got up after he had tackled him, Rex's eyes were different. They weren't the same. They were demonic. They showed revenge. "Rex...I thought of you as my son once...but I don't know if I should still think of you as my son or the enemy..." he muttered as a tear formed near his eye. Sqwidd, Cricket, and Tuck were less than a few yards away from him, feeling the same emotional pain as he was. They couldn't believe their best friend did that. Yet no one so Six's tear. Good thing he wore glasses all the time.

_Setting Change: Abyssus_

"This tension is killing me..." Biowulf said. Skalamander and Breach nodded. They were not in the throne room where Lord Rex was thinking and pacing around, they were in a secret room in the castle which Rex didn't know about. They always chatted there. "I've been wondering for a while...and so..." Skalamander stopped his sentence. "So what?" Breach said as she chuckled her creepy laugh. "I wonder if all of us are even happy about Rex being the ruler and all..." Skalamander said. The small secret room went into a deep silence. They each thought. Were they even happy about Rex being the ruler? "I...don't know..." Biowulf said. Breach nodded along with Skalamander. "I guess so...because Rex, he's going crazier than Van Kleiss!" Biowulf said. Another deep silence fell like a hammer hitting them in the heads. Biowulf stretched out his hand. He was holding a Communicator. "This is the Communicator Six gave us before we ran away from Providence after Van Kleiss's death..." he said. "They told us to use it in times of need..." Breach said. She quickly took the Communicator and turned it on.

_Setting Change: Providence Headquarters_

"Hmmm...what's this? A Communicator...from Abyssus?" Holiday said to herself. She clicked on the connection. "Yes...Hello? Rex? Who is this?" Holiday said. "Six told us to call you...in times of need..." a voice replied.

**Chapter 2 down, another bunch of chapters to go!**


	3. Infiltration

"Wait...Biowulf?" Holiday questioned, her face nearly pale. "Yes." came the response from the Communicator. Holiday stared at the computer screen in disbelief. Biowulf? Why would Biowulf contact Providence? "Breach and Skalamander are the only ones with me...We have something to say..." continued Biowulf. Holiday had some suspicion. What if Biowulf and the rest of the Pack were trying to pull off some trick for Rex? Still, she responded. "Why did you call?" Holiday questioned, trying to be as calm as possible. "We don't like Rex being the new ruler..." came the response.

_Setting Change: Abyssus_

Biowulf and the rest of the pack were unsure about Rex finding out about what they just said. "So then, you want to come on our side?..." Holiday's voice responded from the Communicator. A deep silence went ahead. The Pack thought. What if Rex was going to take the glory of ruling the world all to himself? What if he was just going to betray them and kill them? "Yes..." Breach's voice said. Skalamander nodded. But another deep silence reigned as they thought how to get to Providence. "Breach, use your powers to get all 3 of you here in Providence." White's voice interrupted. White was listening to the whole conversation. "I..I...can't. I don't know why.. My powers can't rip the fabric of time and space to go to the Providence Headquarters, or Van Kleiss would've made me do that 4 years ago!" Breach responded. "You can! When we captured you a few years ago, we found more about how your powers work. Then we built a generator that doesn't allow you to make a portal to come here." Holiday said. At first Breach felt betrayed and stupid for a moment. "And that helps how?" she said, trying to keep her cool. "If I deactivate it for a few seconds, you'll be able to come here!" Holiday responded. The Pack felt relieved.

"Not on my watch!" Rex's voice cried out. Rex had found their hiding spot! "BREACH! OPEN A PORTAL! NOW!" Biowulf exclaimed. "I've already turned off the generator..GO!" Holiday exclaimed from the Communicator. Breach rapidly opened a portal right into Providence where Holiday was. "GET IN!" Holiday exclaimed from the other side of the portal. Biowulf and Skalamander rushed inside. Breach was about to go inside when Rex grabbed her hand. "OH NO YOU'RE NOT!" He exclaimed as he ran into the portal. Breach ran after him into the portal.

_Setting Change: Providence Headquarters_

Biowulf, Skalamander, and Breach collided with the ground after getting through the portal. Less than 100 yards away from them was Rex! "VOICE ACTIVATION PROTOCOLS! CODE REX27! CODE REX 27!" Holiday exclaimed. A super computer which Providence built just in case Rex got into Providence Base surrounded Rex. It created walls which were 3 feet thick around Rex. Then it shot out a few sphere like objects which shot lasers at Rex. Rex dodged the lasers and transformed to his smack hands. He smashed all of the sphere like objects and lunged toward the wall. "AGHH" He exclaimed, trying to break the wall. "SIX! WHITE! EMERGENCY PROTOCOLS! REX WILL NOT ATTACK THE CITIES OR THE BUGJAR! He's...HERE IN PROVIDENCE!" Holiday exclaimed into his Communicator. Immediately a siren rang and red lights kept on blinking. "Got it..I'm on my way." Six said.

_Setting Change: London_

"Rex is in Providence!" Six exclaimed at Rex's old gang. They immediately jumped into the Jet and told Six to go as fast as he can. Six nodded. The War had begun, 2 hours early. Providence reinforcements already began to head back to the Providence Headquarters. "Why do I have the feeling that this will all end today?..." Sqwydd said to himself.

**Finally, done with Chapter 3. It's kinda short, I know, but there is gonna be some major warfare. No spoilers. Anyone who wants their OC it will come up in Chapter 4 or 5. Mine is already coming up. **


	4. Twists and Turns

"YOU THINK THIS WILL STOP ME? WELL JUST TRY!" Rex exclaimed as he broke through the 3 feet thick wall. Holiday and the Pack were already gone. The entire place was filled with darkness besides the flashing red lights. "Grr...How will I get back to Abyssus now?...Maybe...Just maybe..." Rex muttered to himself. He decided to do a perimeter sweep of the entire area and find them. He quickly converted to his Hyper Cycle and zoomed off. After 5 minutes of searching, he found the room in which he always let out his feelings when he was alone, the room where he never thought he would step inside again, it was his old room. Rex slowly walked up to the room and opened the door. There he had found everything rearranged. His eyes widened in shock. Circe! Circe saw Rex and huddled to the corner of the room, waiting impatiently to face Rex's wrath. "Circe...are...are...you scared of...me?" Rex asked. Circe stayed silent. Rex took another step closer to her. Circe's eyes widened with fear. She slowly nodded, giving Rex a total shock in the head. "Circe...I...won't hurt you..." Rex said reassuringly. Circe just shook her head. Rex thought. Was she scared of him because of all he had done? "I...will never hurt you...but Providence will die..." he said and stormed out of the room. Circe was in shock. Rex had always been against Providence, and Circe joined them to end his madness. Yet Rex loved her too much to even leave a scratch on her. Rex passed down the mess hall. "WHERE ARE YOU HOLIDAY? YOU COWARDS! TRY! JUST TRY TO BEAT ME!" Rex exclaimed. He got no reply.

Suddenly, Biowulf came out of nowhere and slashed at Rex, but Rex blocked it with his smack hands and hit Biowulf directly in the head. Then Skalamander came out and shot crystals at him, but they were futile as Rex simply blocked them with his hand. "The Pack...maybe they can lead me to Breach...Then I'll get back to Abyssus." he muttered to himself as he blocked all of Biowulf and Skalamander's attacks. He drew out his Slam Cannon and aimed at them. _BAM!_ Rex hit them in the head, which knocked them out cold. "Hmph, too easy!" Rex snorted. He continued to walk along until he sensed something. He sensed Breach. He tried his best not to show it so that Breach wouldn't realize it. "AGH!" Rex exclaimed as Breach kicked him in the head. Rex was strong. He grabbed Breach. Holiday soon came out of nowhere. Her face had a shocked expression as Rex drew out his bio-mechanical giant sword and held it near Breach's neck. "Get me back to Abyssus, or else..." Rex growled. Breach was scared out of her wits. She quickly made a portal to Abyssus. Rex devilishly smiled. "Good girl..." he growled as he entered the portal. "NO!" Holiday exclaimed as Rex stepped into the portal, throwing Breach to Holiday like she was some kind of a doll.

"Holiday!" Six's voice rang. It wasn't from the Communicator. Six was running towards the portal along with Sqwydd, Tuck, and Cricket. The portal began to close, but Six dashed toward it and went through. "SIX!" Everyone exclaimed as the portal closed just as the others were about to enter it. Tears fell from Holiday's eyes and dripped down her cheeks. Circe was rushing towards them. "HOLIDAY! HOLIDAY!" Circe exclaimed. Holiday stared at her. "I...I...I...m-m-m-m-m-met..." Circe couldn't finish them sentence. "Rex...?" Holiday finished Circe's sentence for her. Circe nodded. Suddenly, Holiday saw a sight she never thought she would see. White. He was in his Battle Suit which kept him safe. "Where's Six?" he asked. "Abyssus." replied Holiday.

_Setting Change: Abyssus_

Six was now trapped in Abyssus. Trapped until Providence sent reinforcements. He lunged towards Rex, ready fro another spar. Rex reflected with his giant sword. He jumped up and switched to his Smack Hands, ready to fall down like an asteroid on top of Six. Six dodged, but the strength of Rex's attack was so strong it created large cracks on the floor. Rex switched to his Slam Cannon and shot the ground at Six. Six quickly dodged and jumped over Rex, but Rex was smart. He quickly converted to his Smack Hands and grabbed Six, nearly crushing him to death. He threw Six at the corner of the throne room. Six coughed up some blood and rapidly withdrew his magnetic blades into his sleeve, knowing what would happen next. "Ha! See Six? With all your ninja moves, you're still no match for this RULER!" Rex exclaimed, pointing his giant sword at Six. Suddenly, an idea sparked in Rex's head. "Instead of killing him, what if I keep him prisoner? That will surely lower Providence's moral." he said to himself. "DAGIAN! MINOLTON! I have something for you to do..." Rex exclaimed to his new, more loyal, associates.

The two stepped out from the dark. Dagian was an destructive looking EVO. He looked liked almost like Biowulf, but bigger. He had razor sharp claws and his head had two golden bio-mechanical ears. He looked like a dragon. He had piercing blue eyes which could frighten anyone. Minolton was like the same. His hands were big and he had a muscular frame. His face was hidden by a piece of cloth except for his eyes. His eyes were piercing red. "Go lock up the prisoner, and make sure his weapons are kept away from him." Rex ordered. The two nodded and dragged Six's body to the prison room. Rex followed along. "Sir. His blades are in his sleeves, but they are held by some kind of clip. The clip can only be opened by a trigger. The trigger can be pulled only by on of his veins." Dagian said. Rex stayed silent. "How peculiar. Six must have had some training to do that." Rex responded. He worried at the thought of Six escaping, but then he got a clever idea. He smiled devilishly, remarking himself in his head for his cunning personality. "Okay, so here's what I want you to do.." Rex said as he explained his two new associates his plan. "Now hurry! The war will began in 1 hour precisely!" he said, walking back to his throne room.

At the throne room something was bugging Rex. It was Circe. The way Circe was afraid of him. He felt like committing suicide just thinking about it. But that would be for idiots, and Rex already knows that he is not an idiot. He loved Circe. But now he doubted if Circe even loves him anymore. What if all of that love she showed him on the night she left was just an act to ward off any suspicion on her? Rex just shrugged the matter off. After all, he was going to fight a war in 50 minutes.

_Setting Change: Providence Base_

"We must prepare the ambush locations and Providence Base just in case Rex gets any smart ideas." White said. "Already on it. Currently 50 jets are surrounding every location. 70 are surrounding Providence Base. Soldiers are located everywhere. 200 tanks are at the ambush locations. 300 are over here and the Bug Jar." Holiday replied. White nodded, content with what Holiday said, and logged out. Holiday looked at where Six would've been right now. She couldn't imagine what was happening to Six in Abyssus. Tears fell out of her eyes. Circe put a reassuring hand on Holiday's shoulder. "Rex wouldn't do that much harm to Six, even in the way he is now." she said to Holiday. Holiday wiped away some of her tears and nodded. "Holiday! I just developed something! It may just give us a head start in this war!" Caezar said suddenly, rushing over to the girls. He showed them a device with a satellite on it for emitting radio frequency. The device was 6 by 7 inches long and wide. Holiday looked at it. Even White, interested, logged back on and looked at it. "This device can actually emit radio frequencies which can knock out only EVOs! If we attach these to the tanks, we will defeat Rex's army easily!" Caezar exclaimed.

"Really?" Holiday asked, shocked and yet curious. Caezar nodded. He did some adjustments to the device and pointed it to Circe. Circe immediately began to feel the effects of the device and got knocked out. Luckily, the device has a setting on how long the EVO should be knocked out, and Caezar chose 1 minute. After a whole 60 seconds, Circe woke up, screaming at the top of her voice, "NEVER USE ME AS A GUINEA PIG AGAIN!". Caezar nodded, taking that as a major warning. "Excellent..." White said, smiling for the first time.

**Finally after some editing and typing, I'm done with this Chapter. Dagian is actually my OC. I'm telling you, there are OCs I'm looking for and they all have to be from you guys! Include if you want to have your OC on Rex's side or Providence's side. Submit reviews please. Chapter 5 and 6 will be up by October 7,2011.**


	5. Sierra and Joshua?

Holiday looked at the clock. 7:00. Only 30 minutes till the war. The crazy war which Rex started. More tears rolled down her cheeks. She missed Six. What if Six was dead? Caezar stepped up. "Holiday, don't worry, if I know my brother, he won't be rough on Six." he said, trying to cheer up Holiday. holiday gave a weak smile. White logged on to the huge computer screen. "Caezar! Will you be able to make more of those devices?" he asked frantically. "I'm trying as fast as I can. I'll be able to make 10 of these in all." Caezar replied. "We can each, including Beverly have 2." he continued. White nodded, a bit satisfied. Meanwhile Holiday was still checking all security systems and strengthening them any way she can. Circe and Beverly were also following Holiday's commands and helping her.

_Setting Change: Abyssus_

"Dagian! Minolton! Get over here quick! And bring the new associates..." Rex said, bringing a sly smile to his face. Dagian and Minolton walked into the throne room along with a young boy who looked like he was 15 and a girl with pale skin who was taller than the boy. The boy, Joshua, looked at Rex. "WHO ARE YOU?" Joshua exclaimed, trying to free himself from Dagian's grip. Dagian, who was unfortunately stronger, held his grip. "Joshua. Relax. I know everything. In fact, I know that Providence killed your grandparents..." Rex said slyly. Joshua stayed silent in disbelief. He knew who killed his grandparents? Providence killed his grandparents? "S-s-s-so...what do you want?" Joshua nervously said. "All I want is for you...to join me and fight Providence." Rex said, knowing that his cunning plan would work. Joshua thought. What if this was a trick? It couldn't be. Joshua knew he would do anything to avenge his grandparents. "Yes." Joshua replied. Rex nodded and Dagian took it as the code to take Joshua to his room and tell brief him on the plan. Mean while Minolton also left, releasing the girl from his grip and layed her body down. The girl's eyes were shut.

Rex stepped up to the body and knelt down. Tears fell from his eyes. "Sierra..." he muttered. Suddenly, the girl opened her eyes. She stared at Rex in disbelief. "Rex?" she said. "Sierra...it's me." Rex replied, smiling. Sierra stood up along with Rex. "SIS'!" Rex exclaimed as he hugged Sierra. Sierra smiled and a tear fell from her eye. "Rex? After all this time? After you left me and everyone else, you came back?" she said. Rex nodded. "Sierra, I know about everything and all but, I need your help." he said. "Providence. I need you to help me destroy Providence." he blankly continued. At first Sierra stared at her "brother's" face. She always loved Rex as her brother, but she also loved Caezar as a brother too. Sierra was not actually related to Rex or his family. She was invented by Rafael and Violeta Salazar as a nanadroid. She was supposed to be a helper for the 2 scientists, but she was always considered as the youngest child of the family. Rex and Caezar let her come into the family with open arms. Sierra was even there when the nanite incident took place. Since she was a nanadroid, nothing affected her. She saw Rafael and Violeta die. She saw Caezar abandon the project and blast off into space with his hover machine. She saw what looked like Rex dying, but she wasn't sure if she actually did. Few years later she found out that Rex was alive. Rex met her but then abandoned her.

"Yes." Sierra said. "Anything for my brother, Rex." she continued. Rex nodded. Soon Dagian, Minolton, and Joshua came into the room. They all including Sierra were ready for Rex's commands. "Dagian. You shall lead the army with Joshua. And take the prisoner, Six. Make sure you keep him in place. We'll need him later on." Rex said. Joshua and Dagian nodded. "Minolton, you will have to bust into Providence doors. Lead the giant EVO Bug Ships and make them crash into Providence. That will allow us to transfer our soldiers inside the base." he continued. Minolton nodded. "And finally, Sierra. You and I will be the kill team. With both of our powers we shall kill Holiday, Beverly, the Pack, White, and..." Rex couldn't finish the sentence. Sierra wondered who was the last person on Rex's hit list. And why was his name so difficult to say in front of her? "Caezar." Rex finished. Sierra looked at him in disbelief. Caezar? Caezar was Rex's brother! Rex saw the tense look on Sierra's face. "If required, but I think it will not be required..." Rex added to calm Sierra down. Sierra let out a sigh of relief. Everyone except Sierra left the throne room.

"Rex...Are you actually thinking of k-k-k-killing...Caezar?" She asked, tense about what Caezar's faith would be. "I understand Sierra. If it bothers you, I'll try my best to spare Caezar." Rex said reassuringly. Part of Sierra's leftover worry was thrown out. "Sierra...I want you to show me your powers again." he said. Sierra nodded, knowing that it had been way too long. She quickly aimed her arm at the window. She charged up her nanites and shot a blue burst of high powered nanites from the palm of her hand. Rex was stunned. "We will make a great team, sis'." he said. A moment of silence reigned over the room. "Of course we will. We are like family to each other." Sierra replied, smiling her usual, "I'm so happy I met you again!" smile. The two then laughed for the first time in years together. But they soon stopped, knowing that there was a war to fight.


	6. Anthony's Back

_Setting Change: Providence Headquarters_

"Holiday!" White's voice exclaimed. Holiday immediately looked up from her work. White was rushing over to her in his suit. Holiday, curious what other thing White had to say out of his other 30 announcements which weren't really important. But soon she saw Caezar running up to her too, so she knew that this one was going to be important. "It's Anthony." he said, which gave some look of surprise to Holiday. Anthony? They had last seen Anthony 5 years ago. His nanites were studied, yet resulted in no match with Rex's nanites. But why would White even mention Anthony's name? Providence dismissed him cause he his powers were no use. "He's back, this time more useful than ever." White said, answering all of Holiday's thought. Then Caezar began. "He's amazing! Somehow his nanites are all like some power plant. He has electrical powers! He can even use electricity to fight!" he exclaimed. Holiday gasped with awe and wonder. Anthony can do all that? She had to see him for herself.

"Anthony! Come here!" White exclaimed, immediately getting a boy with a navy blue hoodie and black pants. Holiday looked at Anthony. He had become taller and looked a bit different from the last time she saw him. Anthony, knowing Holiday's usual procedures, sat near the machine Holiday always used to test Rex. Holiday, a bit surprised, immediately got to work. After 2 minutes of thorough scanning, she looked at Caezar. "You're right. He can control electricity in some sort of way with his nanites." she said. Caezar nodded. "We must use him for the war." White said, as a command. Anthony nodded, as if he wanted to join Providence willingly. White, seemingly satisfied with this turn of events, walked away as Caezar and Holiday began to run more tests on him.

"Explain. Now." Holiday sternly said. Anthony explained. He told the two everything about what happened after he was dismissed from Providence. He explained how life was like in the streets and how he used his powers to knock out anyone who tried to hurt him. Sometimes he chuckled about those times. But then he moved on to Rex. He knew how Rex was always so cheerful and full of spirit. How Rex became evil was a wonder to him. He thought about it like how Caezar thinks about his new inventions. At the end of the conversation, Holiday was intrigued by Anthony's thinking.

"Do you have any idea how Rex became evil? And since he became evil and everything, did he hurt or like you know-kill some one?" Anthony questioned. At first some silence filled the room. Holiday thought about it. If I say that Rex snapped because of Providence, he'll probably go against us, Holiday thought. "It-it-it's really hard to explain. Rex just snapped. He for some reason formed hatred against Providence..." she said, thinking that this may end the conversation. But she was wrong. "But did he hurt or kill anybody?" Anthony said, keeping a large amount of attention towards what Holiday had to say. Another silence reigned over. "Yes...he-he-he-he may have killed Six or hurt him badly..." Holiday replied, another set of tears coming out of her eyes. Anthony, knowing the affection Holiday had towards Six, said, "I am...very sorry. But still, after all Rex has been through with Six, I don't think he'll go bad enough to...to...to...kill him.". Holiday nodded and resumed her scanning. Caezar, also intrigued by what Anthony had to say, patted him on the back and went back to continue making more duplicates of his inventions.

Anthony was thinking about Rex. Even though he said that Rex will not go hard on Six, he had a huge amount of doubt over it. Rex was crazy. Crazy enough to try to kill everyone? That was uncertain. Meanwhile, Circe was hearing everything as she was hiding. She quickly escaped the area, rushing over to where Beverly was. Beverly, seeing the depressed and sad look in her eyes, asked her what was wrong. "Nothing." Circe replied. Inside she was hurting.

_Same Setting: Circe's View_

Why did Rex leave me? Why would he be so cruel? He told me he had loved me. Well I wonder if that love is even real! Rex did all those terrible things. He was a happy person and full of spirit. That's why I loved him. Loved him till the end. But now, I'm not sure.

Beverly kept on asking me what was wrong. "Nothing." I repeated for the seventh time. A moment of silence passed as she said, "It's about Rex, isn't it?". I nodded and began to cry. I let my feelings out through each tear. "Why? I loved him, and he told me he loved me! Well why would he do such a thing?" I cried out. I bet Holiday heard everything, because she came rushing towards me. "Sit down.." she said lovingly, trying to coax me down. I sat on the chair and continued to cry. The others tried to comfort me. Soon I ended my crying, trying to act more mature. Beverly and Holiday put their hands around me. "You're family to us. You're like a third sister." they said. Those words melted me heart. It felt nice knowing that I had some family, even if they were not related to me biologically, they were like family. I wonder how Rex could just forget about that.


	7. Memories and Thoughts

_Setting Change: Abyssus_

"Rex?" Sierra asked, snapping Rex out of what ever he was thinking about. "Only 5 minutes till the war. Aren't you a bit tense? And shouldn't we be rushing to the giant EVO bug ship by now?" she continued, trying to get some answers from Rex. Rex looked at her. "I expected you to ask that question Sierra, and truth be told, I am a bit tense. And anyways, let's get back to the ship." he said, hoping that he answered all of his questions as he began walking with her out of the throne room. Fortunately, Sierra had no more questions, so she trotted along with Rex to the ship. She entered the EVO bug ship and waited for Rex, as he was giving some last minute briefings to Dagian and Minolton. "We have a war to fight. Now remember the briefings!" he called off to them before trotting to the bug ship.

Dagian and Minolton nodded. Dagian headed off to another ship, which was filled with an army of vicious EVOs, ready to show their wrath to Tokyo and Hong Kong. Minolton headed off to a different one with an army of EVOs ready to make London crumble into dust. The ship Rex and Sierra were in was filled with another army of EVOs, the most trusted EVOs, and Six captive. It was headed towards Providence Base.

_Setting Change: London_

Tuck, Sqwydd, and Cricket were all scattered around different regions of London. The streets were almost empty, like a ghost town, but much larger. Almost every citizen evacuated after hearing how Rex got into Providence Headquarters. One of the biggest tourists attraction in the world was almost completely empty. Though each of the three were far apart from each other, they were all thinking about the same thing. Rex. Rex had been their friend, their gang leader, yes he betrayed them once but he made up for it. He helped free the three from Quarry's reign. But now, Rex betrayed them on a whole new level. As they thought about Rex, they thought about Circe. "What state she must be in..." Tuck muttered to himself. "I hope Circe's taking it alright." Cricket muttered. "What an idiot Rex was...to leave Circe...to just hurt her more than once..." Sqwydd muttered. The three also thought about the time when Circe suddenly just left the gang in Hong Kong a few months ago. That was a few hours after Rex broke out of Providence.

_Flashback: Hong Kong_

_The 4 friends were all just pacing around the room, doing their own thing. Circe and Cricket were talking to each other about God knows what. Tuck and Sqwydd were having friendly competitions which constantly resulted in a tie. They were trying to see who was better than the other at something. "What about...a noodle eating competition?" Sqwydd remarked, confident on a victory. Tuck, who could understand why Sqydd mentioned the idea, shook his head. _

_Circe and Cricket walked into Circe's room to talk about some stuff that the boys could never hear about. "So...I think we should make sure those idiots are not spying on us." Cricket suggested. Circe nodded. Meanwhile, Tuck and Sqwydd were about to rush out when they heard the Communicator that Rex gave them just in case ring. That meant that Rex was calling. The boys froze in their tracks for two reason. Reason 1 was the ringing Communicator. Reason 2 was that Circe and Cricket were pulling their ears. "Can't fool us." they said in unison. _

_But soon the four rushed to the ringing Communicator, diverting their attention to it. Circe picked it up. The words they all heard coming were not expected. "Circe! Anyone! Rex has gone crazy! He destroyed Providence Headquarters! He destroyed Providence Headquarters! Keep cover!" Holiday's voice exclaimed. _

_Flashback: Two hours later_

_"Hey Sqwydd! Have you seen Circe?" Cricket asked with a look of worry on her face. Sqwydd, who was just sitting on the couch along with Tuck, waiting for another news flash from Providence and watching T.V., shook his head. "Isn't she in her room?" he asked. "No. I can't find her anywhere!" Cricket replied, growing more tense by the second. Little did they know that Circe was all the way in Abyssus._

_Setting Change: EVO Bug Ship [The one headed for Providence]_

Six tried to regain his breath. He was amazed he was alive, yet he was just barely alive. Rex nearly killed him back there. He found himself chained against a stake dug deep into EVO skin. "Ugh." he muttered to himself, trying to free himself from the chains. It was no use. He was stuck. He tried to move his legs, but a immense amount of pain responded. Maybe I just need some time for my feet to adjust, Six said to himself. He then tried to force his nerve to activate the clips in his sleeves which held his magnetic blades. No use. He turned his head and saw that pikes were jabbed into the areas where the clips were with surgical precision. They didn't break his skin, just stop the clips from working. "Now why wouldn't he stab me all the way?" he muttered, wondering of the hundreds of reasons why.

"It's very simple Six." Rex's voice said, as if reading Six's mind. His shadow first appeared, then his figure. He walked up to Six pointing a knife at his neck. "You want to know why I didn't finish you off?" he questioned with a sly smile. Six dared to nod, answering Rex's question. "Simple, to threaten Providence." Rex replied as his sly smile grew. Six was shocked. Using him to threaten Providence? "And you think that White would just give up something for their most valuable agent?" Rex continued, trying to deploy his plan onto Six. Six remained silent, not wanting to hear what was going to come up next. "White isn't as good as you think." Rex exclaimed with a stern voice. He then proceeded out of the room, as 5 EVOs proceeded into the room.

**EVERYONE CHAPTER 8 WILL BE FINISHED MY 10/14/11! I was supposed to finish it by today, 10/12/11, but I'm in college and everything and I got a long schedule. So please be patient. If I also have some time I'll finish Chapter 9 by that time too.**


	8. Under Siege

_Setting Change: Providence Headquarters_

First everything began with a bang. That sound then began a reign of silence, which lasted seconds until the new Providence alarm system rang and all lights turned off, being replaced by flashing red lights. Caezar rapidly distributed his radio devices to Beverly, Circe, Holiday, and sent one to White too. They all, except White of course, ran into the wall. The wall was supposed to probably cause them to have a nose bleed, but it was a quick emergency escape door which activated only to Holiday or Caezar's voice. "Codes 32 32!" she exclaimed when she was centimeters away from the wall. Behind the wall was an extended staircase which automatically led to an underground maze of hidden gizmos and gadgets, all designed to protect them and any other refuges. If anyone other than them get past alive, they will encounter a huge room with beds, a dozen computers, an arsenal of weapons, and 3 refrigerators stocked with food.

"Okay now this is everything we have for survival. There is now way out of here except going past the security systems and forcing the door to open from the inside, because you can never open it from the inside." Holiday said briefly, answering every single question Circe and Beverly were going to ask. "No way out.." Circe muttered to herself, wondering about what would happen. She and Beverly were currently on watch duty. They sat on two chairs at the corner and stared at the computer screen. The computer was giving video feeds of the cameras which were placed at the front of the secret door and all around the security grid. Holiday was trying to get a secret satellite up-link with the cameras all over Providence Headquarters. Caezar was scanning constantly for anything in the computers which can let someone know about their hideouts.

"How are you adjusting to all this happening?" Beverly asked Circe, taking her eyes off the computer screen. Circe was at first a bit silent. "How am I adjusting to all this?" she thought. It was all hard for her. First of all, Rex was turning into a madman. Second of all, she was fighting against Rex. Third of all, her friends may die because of Rex. "I..don't know...It's kind of hard for me.." Circe replied, trying her best not to look sad. Beverly understood Circe's cryptic reply.

Meanwhile, Rex and his army were attacking. "Charge! Charge for a new world! Charge for a new world for EVOs!" he exclaimed. The giant Bug Ship crashed into Providence Headquarters with ease. they were currently on Level 4 of the entire building. The hanger was at levels 1 and 2. Sierra was standing right by him. Providence soldiers were rushing toward the EVOs and stationing themselves at different areas to shoot Rex and his army down. "We have to go now if we will get there in time." Sierra said. Rex nodded and the two rushed towards level 3 of the building with two muscular EVOs who were holding Six. Six was constantly trying to escape their grip, but failed. "Rex! Don't do this! Please!" he managed to cry out, struggling for air. Rex stopped and looked at Six. "Do I look like I have mercy in me?" he said with a smirk. Rex did have mercy in him. He let Circe survive. If he had no mercy, he would've killed Circe on the spot for betraying him. But Rex shrugged all of that off. "Wait...where's Anthony?" Holiday questioned, realizing they had forgotten all about Anthony.

_Setting Change: London_

Sqwydd, Tuck, and Cricket had their hands busy, very busy. During their sweep of the city, Cricket sighted the giant Bug Ship on the East side of the city and immediately warned the others. At that second 10 Providence jets were in the air, shooting countless amount of bullets at the Bug Ship. EVOs came pouring out of the sky as they all dropped out, creating a force through the ground of what seemed to be a magnitude 10.0 earthquake. The city rumbled. Sqwydd was at the West side of town, whipping at enemies with his tentacles and knocking them out with his toxic spray. Despite his efforts, some EVOs were able to slash some hits at him.

Tuck was also whipping his foes with his bandages. He thought of making the thing a game. Suddenly a giant EVO landed down from the bug ship, but it was not Minolton. It was Minolton's assistant, Mr. Bam. "No one beats Mr. Bam!" he exclaimed in a dark and deep voice. Mr. Bam's muscles were huge. He was twice the size of Tuck. "Oh snap." he groaned, slapping his forehead.

Cricket was busy jumping around her enemies, hopping on their heads like a rabbit hopping on grass. She must have caused them some brain damage, cause most of them were knocked out. As busy as she was, she didn't notice an EVO heading straight for her with its muscular arms. At least that what it looked like. She suddenly hopped up and landed on the EVO's face, making it topple down to the ground on top of 2 other EVOs. "Three in one!" she said, smirking. "Hops won't be enough to take me down." a deep voice said. It was not Minolton nor Mr. Bam. It was Syndicate. One of Rex's personal assistants next to Sierra. Syndicate was almost like a robot. He was created by Rex's nanite powers. Rex created him by piling up a bunch of metal scrap, weapons, and other materials gained from past missions. He then wired it together and made it work with his nanites, yet there were some malfunctions. When Sierra came, she did a 5 minute maintenance and fixed it, all to Rex's delight. Syndicate had robot smack arms and a bullet shooting gun. He was 6 feet tall and had rapid moving feet, giving him speed, one of Sierra's ingenious designs for him. "I'm in trouble here...I think I am in front of a-" Cricket stopped talking into her Communicator. Syndicate was aiming a giant gun at her! "A BULLET SHOOTING ROBOT!" she exclaimed, dodging the bullets coming out of the gun. "Kinda busy over here..." Sqwydd replied.

_Setting Change: Providence Base_

Anthony was having somewhat of a fun time knocking EVOs out with the electromagnetic current being produced from his hands. "Take that!" he exclaimed, fending off an EVO with a muscular build inside the Providence hangar. He was trying his best to get them away from the jets. That seemed to be their aim. He jumped up and dodged some blows that were hoping to get a hit at him. But still some blows could be fended off. "Get away. This guy is mine." a girl's voice said. She slowly came out of the shadows. It was Sierra. Anthony actually chuckled a bit since Sierra had no weapons and looked like an ordinary girl. "And you are?" he questioned, trying to control his laughter. "Sierra Salazar, your worst nightmare." she responded, shooting a laser made of supercharged nanites. "Woah!" Anthony exclaimed, dodging the laser. Apparently this girl meant business.

**There it is! Sorry for being so late. Well enjoy!**


	9. Wait,Did I Kill Him?

Sierra and Anthony just locked their eyes onto each other, ready for a heated battle. "Try getting me you cyborg!" Anthony taunted, trying to agitate Sierra to distract her a bit from fighting. Sierra kept her head cool. She was given a high quality mechanical brain which allowed her to feel, hear, touch, and even do things humans can do like have feelings. Her brain was also supposed to keep a good cool. "I heard about you. Caezar told me. Why are you working for Rex?" Anthony questioned in a strict voice.

That question hit Sierra like a blow in the head. What did she want? Why was she working for Rex? She loved Rex as a brother, yet she loved Caezar equally. It felt like a tug of war between two brothers where Sierra could only choose one. "I-I-I...That had nothing to do with you!" she exclaimed, trying to throw the question out of topic. Anthony just shrugged. "As you say.." he muttered. A moment of silence took over.

Sierra decided to start the party. "Take this!" she exclaimed, dashing towards Anthony to get to a close range. If she got into a close range, she could shoot him with a high dose of supercharged nanites, causing him to knock out. That was part of the plan Rex had developed, but this part required accuracy. If Sierra shot the supercharged nanites from a closer range she may just kill Anthony. That's why she was keeping a steady speed as Anthony also lunged towards her.

Suddenly, Sierra stood at a distance that was just right and began to supercharge her nanites, which took a second or two. She thought that Anthony would also stop running if she stopped running, which was exactly what happened. Anthony just stared at Sierra, trying to get a hint on what she was planning to do. Sierra began to raise her arm. "Oh snap..." Anthony muttered seconds before he dodged the shot. Now that he knew what Sierra was up to, he may just turn the tables.

Anthony kept jumping around to avoid Sierra's shots while Sierra was suffering from "Target Fever" as she was aiming at Anthony like a sniper. She groaned. "So aiming with the Rex's Slam Cannon is hard and frustrating..." she muttered. Suddenly, a shot which Sierra thought would miss actually hit and caught Anthony by surprise. He slowly dropped to the floor with pain.

A flash of worry went through Sierra. She had sudden fears of actually killing Anthony. "Holy...holy...what did I do..." she questioned herself. She stepped up to Anthony's body and checked his pulse. Then she let out a breath of relief. Anthony was breathing. He was just knocked out cold, a bit too cold. At least the mission wasn't jeopardized.

**Guys I know this was short, but the next will be long. Please vote on my poll!**


	10. The War Part 1

Rex was walking slowly towards Holiday's lab. He expected the entire place to be empty, yet he decided to see the place for himself just in case anything that could be of use was left. Joshua was walking at the same pace behind him. "Rex, with all do respect, why are we going to Holiday's lab?" he asked, extremely curious. Rex stayed silent. Joshua kept his mouth shut for the time being. Dagian had once told him that if Rex is silent, he's thinking about something, and if he's thinking about something, he doesn't want to be disturbed. If he was disturbed, there would be a price to pay.

The two finally approached Holiday's lab. The whole place was a mess. The computers were nearly destroyed. Their core files were deleted and the main parts of them were ripped out. "Holiday...you sly cat..." Rex muttered. He scanned the entire room, taking a note of everything around. Joshua tried booting up some of the computers to see if they would work. A few were working, yet they were disconnected from the Providence network. This meant that there were no useful files hidden.

Rex noticed something at the corner of his eye. At first he chose to ignore it, but realizing it was actual paper, something Providence rarely used, he grabbed it. The piece of paper was crumpled up. Then Rex surveyed the area where he found the piece of paper. There was nothing but cut wires and some needles which were probably used for lab tests. Then Rex opened up the piece of paper. It was actually a note.

_Rex. I hope you found this. I just want to tell you I love you. Please stop this madness. You have one last chance. Use it well._

_ Love, Circe_

At first Rex thought. One last chance. He had one last chance to correct his mistakes. Would he correct them? He didn't know. His hatred of Providence was like a mask covering his mercy and cheerfulness.

But then another thought came to his mind. The note may have been placed there hastily by Circe. Then they probably had only minutes to hide. But were would they hide? Then he gave a sly grin. "Joshua! Bring in the prisoner for me..." he called out. Joshua nodded and hastily ran out of the room. "Who knew Six would be so useful..." he muttered.

_Setting Change: Tokyo_

Dagian was having a blast destroying the city of Tokyo. He felt good knowing that he was crumbling the world's largest metropolitan city under Rex's command. There were many Providence soldiers, jets, and tanks. Yet they were no match for hundreds of thousands of EVOs attacking the city, that's almost how many EVOs are in the Bug Jar. The Bug Jar would be easy to bombard, yet Rex pulled back, saying that the Bug Jar was full of "emergency" associates. Dagian agreed though.

He was currently viewing the attack from all sides on the top of the Tokyo Sky Tree, the tallest structure in Tokyo. But soon the tower would be given a new name, for Rex would soon be the ruler of Abyssus, Tokyo, Hong Kong, and London. Dagian chuckled, staring at the wonderful mixture of terror and chaos. He could hear the screams of people as cars were toppled over, houses were destroyed, and people nearly losing their lives.

"Dagian." a voice said from Dagian's communicator. The bio-mechanical wolf understood who it was. "Minolton? Is everything going according to plan?" he questioned, wondering why Minolton would call at a time like this. "Yes, everything is going according to plan. How about you?" Minolton replied, trying to talk over the background sound of people screaming. "Fine. You should see the chaos over here. Everything is wonderful!" Dagian answered, turning off his Communicator.

Then the signal came. Two lights of fire from the roof top of the Tokyo Tower. The lights shined in the evening sky, making the tall Tokyo Tower glisten with its white and orange coating. It made Dagian think he was in Paris, France, since the Tokyo Tower looked exactly like the Eiffel Tower, except it had a different color scheme. Yet Dagian understood the signal well. Tokyo was now Rex's Tokyo.


	11. The War Part 2: Secrets

**It's back, and it's gonna be over...or will it? And also, Generator Rex got discontinued after the second season. Isn't that terrible? Just like Sym Bionic Titan and other shows. I called my cable provider to take off Cartoon Network.**

**DISCLAIMER: I haven't put this on a ton of chapters but I DON'T OWN GENERATOR REX OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I ONLY MADE THE STORY.**

* * *

><p>"I won't talk." Six bluntly said. The lab was dimly lit as Six was tied to a chair with rope and his arms and legs were secured by Jerty, a tiny little evo that Dagian introduced him to. Jerty was extremely tiny, however he could get a firm hold on Six's hands as he clasped them together.<p>

Rex continued to pace around the room, keeping his eyes on the green ninja. He was silent for a few seconds, but then he repeated his question. "Where are Holiday and the others?", he questioned with a bit more anger. Six turned his face away, however he was ready to fight against Rex, not physically, but verbally. "Rex, there's still a bit of time. You can correct your mistakes. We can take you back in..." Six said, initiating his plan to break Rex down. Rex laughed, and laughed, and laughed even more, gaining more volume each time.

"Take me back into what? A power-hungry group that aims to control what it thinks are savages. Us evos aren't some sick mutated organisms. Besides, there won't be anything left to come back to, because after today, Providence will be in ruins, accompanied by the rest of the world!" Rex exclaimed, laughing again with great volume. Once his laughter died out, he resumed his interrogation. "Now, please tell me exactly where Holiday and the others are, and don't try any funny business." Rex said. It was like every time he asked that question, he spoke in greater volume.

Six still relented. He knew it was time. Rex was smarter than before, so he could only break down with this. He had to say it. It would be his only chance for survival, the world's only chance for survival.

"That's all nice Rex, but please tell me why this evo, the evo you are looking for who is a doctor, and the evo you love, all think otherwise? Tell me why your father thinks otherwise?"

* * *

><p><em>Setting Change: Sierra V.S. Anthony at Providence Base<em>

Sierra was sitting on the cold metal floor of the Providence Base, anxiously waiting for a certain boy to eventually gain consciousness. She had a clear chance to kill Anthony, but she refrained from doing so. As she sat, she shot down pesky Providence troopers who were constantly coming, trying their best from what they thought was a girl who meant total harm to him when no harm was intended to him. And then a groan came from right behind.

Anthony finally woke up, and was in the middle of two phases. One was a jolt of pain going through his spine which he was trying to deal with. The second was understanding why he was surrounded by hundreds of injured or even killed Providence troopers and beside the girl who made him unconscious and nearly killed him.

"What the..." He didn't finish his sentence as Sierra stood up, towering over him with some invisible sense of pride in herself. "I spared your life, no need to thank me, now just follow me, prisoner." she said, half-expecting an immediate response.

Anthony's response wasn't immediate. He slowly got back on his feet and took a good look at his surroundings again. Then he looked back at Sierra and thought. What was best for this situation? Continuing to fight against Sierra or just stay as a prisoner. If he continued to fight Sierra, he could die, Sierra could die, or maybe anything else may happen. If he stayed as a prisoner, then he could get info from the inside of Rex's evo empire and maybe even help take down the evo takeover from the inside.

"So where are we going? Miss Sierra?" he asked, letting Sierra realize his choice. Sierra just smiled with confidence, charging up a laser with supercharged nanites, aimed directly at Anthony, as the boy with a navy blue hoodie and black pants leaped into the air to use his nanites and control the electricity around him, aiming it directly at Sierra. The fight was starting again.

Sierra shot her laser, receiving an Anthony who dodged it and just shot out electric current at her. Sierra naturally dodged and laughed. "Oh Anthony...so immature, always thinking you're a hero...that you're going to actually help Providence take down Rex..." she stated with confidence, knowing about Anthony's history, she would be able to break him down verbally. "So how does it feel being rejected by Providence for being a wannabe Rex and then somehow coming back into Providence just because that group of control freaks was soooo desperate?" she stated, chuckling a bit.

Anthony struggled to keep his cool. The fact that he was rejected by Providence made him mad...real mad. But Providence taking him back in because they were desperate, now that was offensive to him and Providence.

"Providence wasn't desperate...Rex was!" Anthony exclaimed, making his bold statement shock Sierra. Both were silent for a few seconds, but then Sierra decided to fight against that statement. "Stop acting like Providence wasn't desperate. If Providence wasn't desperate and Rex was, please explain how Rex was desperate..." she said, confident that she wouldn't get a good answer. However, Anthony was prepared to blow Sierra away. "Do you really want to know how Rex was desperate? Rex was desperate for FREEDOM! He was so desperate that he turned his past foes into his allies and accepted the help of anyone who came to him, and that was his biggest mistake." he said, shutting Sierra right up.

Sierra was a bit confused by the last part. "What do you mean by his biggest mistake?" she questioned, trying to clear her own confusion. Anthony just smiled and laughed. He turned on his communicator and smiled.

"Minolton, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

* * *

><p><em>Setting Change: Emergency Center of Providence<em>

_Circe's P.O.V._

Oh god...what should I do? My stomach is hurting like crazy. This is a sign...I knew I shouldn't have done that. I knew I should have taken the pills. But maybe if the truth is revealed, Rex will stop this madness. What will I do?

"Circe, are you alright?" Beverly asked in a worried tone. She looked into my eyes with worry. My stomach began to pain even more. I placed my hand over it. "Nothing..nothing...just a bit of a stomach ache.." I replied, trying my best to stay calm. But it was as if my body didn't want me to be calm as I began to feel dizzy.

"Circe, are you okay?" Beverly questioned, curious about my current health. I waved my hand to shrug the question off, but then I got a terrible feeling. I was about to throw up. I felt tense. "Holiday...Beverly...going to throw...up...help..." I muttered. Holiday immediately came over to me with a small plastic box. She placed it in my hands, and I walked over to the corner.

* * *

><p><em>No one's P.O.V.<em>

Circe began to throw up into the plastic box, trying her best to make herself feel better. However, this wasn't possible. Holiday immediately took out her medical kit full of medical equipment for different needs. She also got a cup of water for Circe along with a special chewing gum to eradicate the smell of vomit. The others tried their best to resume to their work, surveying the entire emergency center.

Once Circe was finished, she dropped the plastic box and immediately drank the cup of water. However her pains weren't over yet. "Circe, are you alright? How do you feel?" Holiday asked, trying her best to figure out what was happening.

"Holiday...I...I...I need to tell you something...I feel dizzy, my stomach hurts, and I just threw up...Since you're a doctor...I think you know what that means?" Circe muttered slowly. Holiday was immediately in shock. "Oh my...Circe you're...but how? Where? With Rex?..." Holiday was trying to cope with the situation. She was about to take out one of her tools when the worst thing happened. Circe fainted.


	12. The War Part 3: Transitions

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rex bluntly said, a bit confused by Six's statement. His mind was searching for answers as to what Six said, but he already had an answer for the last part. He was in a really bad position in interrogating Six.

However, Six was at the top at that moment. "I know you can't understand what I said, but the last part is totally a bell ringer." he said, formulating what he would do next. Rex was silent as he turned away. "Get out, all of you! I want to speak to Six alone..." he ordered, receiving an immediate response from the other evos. When all of them walked out of the Holiday's lab, Six began to speak.

"Rex, do you know how much you are hurting your father by doing this?" he immediately exclaimed, his eyes full of rage and sadness. Rex was speechless, and silence reigned the lab.

"Rex, don't try to avoid the truth. You and I both know your real father died in the nanite incident, but..." Six couldn't finish his sentence. He struggled hard to let it out, but it was something that both of them knew. Rex decided to face it. "Six, you're my adopted father..." he finally said, so both of them could get past it. Silence reigned the lab once again as Rex walked over to a shattered photo frame with a picture of Holiday, Six, and Rex standing together, in which Rex was in the middle.

"And as I was saying...I think you understand what I mean by the evo you love, Circe...but aren't you a bit curious on what I said in the beginning?" Six questioned, receiving no reply from Rex. "Okay then, let me tell you, Doctor Holiday and I are-" Six couldn't finish his sentence as he was interrupted by Rex.

"Oh JUST SHUT UP! GOD! STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME LIKE YOUR ADOPTED SON AGAIN! JUST SHUT UP!" Rex exclaimed, his eyes full of a visible rage. He switched to his Smack Hands and grabbed Six. Then, with all of his force, he threw the green ninja at the wall, which happened to be the same wall that was also a door to the emergency base.

"Code 32 32 door has been opened."

* * *

><p><em>Setting Change: Providence Emergency Base<em>

"The door has been opened! But how?" Holiday exclaimed. The doctor was already busy dealing with Circe, and now the door just had to open. Everyone except Circe and Holiday kept their eyes glued to their computer screens to see what the monitoring cameras were seeing.

They were all obviously in shock by what the just saw, as they remained silent. The could see Rex walking past the door into the security systems, and behind him was an unconscious green ninja, whose clothes were scratched and dirty. "Holiday, it's Six!" Caezar exclaimed, receiving a Holiday who stared into her computer screen to see Six in his unconscious state. A few tears dropped from her eyes in worry of whether Six was hurt badly or even...killed.

"I'M COMING FOR ALL OF YOU FOOLS!" Rex exclaimed, and he immediately converted into his Hoverboard along with his Shield, his mind set on getting past the entire defense system. Almost every inch of the area was covered with small turrets, each shooting lasers. Between long sets of turrets were gaps, which were occupied by electrical shields, set to fry anything, not anything that touched it, but anything that came 3 centimeters near it, for it also had tiny gears that allowed it to move.

However Rex had a plan he thought would finish everything in one move. One arm with his Shield blocked the shots of the turrets while the other arm touched the ground. Rex immediately began to "talk" to the machines, telling them to deactivate.

The results were dissatisfying for two reasons. One was that each machine had its own system, so to deactivate all of them he would have to deactivate each one by one. This wasn't much of a problem, Rex had a bountiful amount of time as long as he had a bit of cover to protect him while deactivating each machine. However this wasn't possible either, since each system **_had no deactivation_ _controls._ **That meant he had to make his nanites shut down the power supply, and each machine also had its own separate power supply, and each was protected by a box made of the same material in White Knight's suit that doesn't allow nanites to enter it at all.

Caezar noticed his little brother's astonishment from the look on his face and chuckled a bit. "Little brother, Holiday, White, and I all worked together to design this chamber. We knew how easily you could deactivate all of the defense mechanisms, so we decided to add a bit of...protection for each. This place is designed to be Rex-proof, and we built it from analyzing your previous scans and check-ups with me and Doctor Holiday." he said proudly into the microphone connected to speakers in the defense chamber, knowing that his words were like needles to Rex's confidence.

But Rex had more than enough confidence in him to continue his rampage. But it would require a bit of help. "Come in here, my minions!" Rex exclaimed, smiling at the sight of 20 muscular evos, each with different abilities that could get destroy the defenses. Rex pointed towards the farthest end of the chamber, and they all charged into the defense system.

The fight was a bit ferocious, evo against machine, it was like one of those computer games Rex used to play during his leisure time when he was part of Providence, StarCraft (Belongs to Blizzard Entertainment , I have just mentioned this game here but I do not own it IRL), in which he was part of the Zerg species, a species of mutated beasts that were sort of like evos and his favorite enemy species to fight was the Protoss, a species of aliens that relied heavily on futuristic technology (Zerg and Protoss are part of StarCraft that I do not own, they are owned by Blizzard Entertainment).

The evos were having a tough time though, most getting scarred by the lasers shot by the turrets, which frustrated them. If some of them were lucky enough to pass by all of them, they would most likely get electrocuted by the laser shields. Providence actually did a good job with this.

"STOP!" Rex exclaimed, shaking his head with disapproval. He laughed at the evos' attempt. "No need all of my friends, you can just take the prisoners in after we capture all of them. But for now...bring him here..." he ordered, pointing towards Six. Holiday was immediately worried about what Rex would do with Six, the green ninja looked wounded enough from the surveillance cameras.

"Now, my dear friends. I request you to deactivate the defenses, and I will spare you, but if you don't deactivate them, I will still spare you, but Six on the other hand..." Rex laughed and shook his head with pleasure. "My friends will carry him right through the defenses, and all turrets will shoot their little lasers at him..." he continued with great confidence in himself.

Holiday was nearly in tears by the end of Rex's statement. She spoke into the microphone with great fear and anxiety for the green ninja who she loved. "Rex, there isn't a deactivation switch for the defense system...we can't deactivate it even if we wanted..." she said, trembling in fear. "There is Holiday, don't play games with me..." Rex said, and there was a tone of seriousness in his voice, as if he was confident about a deactivation control existing.

"But there isn't..."

"There is, Holiday!"

"There isn't!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"But I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Please, spare Six!"

"Throw him into the turrets! Oops, slipped my tongue!"

"NO!"

"In 3.."

"Don't!"

"In 2.."

"Rex, stop it!"

"In 1.."

"NO! DON'T!"

"THROW HIM IN!"

"NOOOOO!" Holiday exclaimed, bursting into a flow of tears. Her face was covered by her hands, fearful to see the screen. In a minute she decided to do so, and she couldn't believe it. Six wasn't dead. He was still in one of the evo's hands. But that wasn't the only thing she couldn't believe. There standing behind Rex and all of the evos was White Knight, not in his full battle suit, but in an upgraded version, completely ready for total mayhem.

The leader of Providence's new suit was at least 10 feet tall, made with the same material as his old suit to prevent nanites from getting in him, but way more reinforced. His hands could convert into missile launchers at any given moment. He also had a gigantic rifle placed on top of his shoulder that retracted to stay compact behind his back. It automatically aimed at any organic life form detected or anything the suit detected as a threat and fired only if White said fire, meaning that it was voice activated. If he said fire at an organic life form, then the rifle would should a needle that would knock out its target for around 6 hours. If he said fire at a mechanical life form, the rifle would shoot out a tiny 10 GB flashdrive loaded with the world's deadliest virus, upgraded by Caezar, that would use nanites to generate a tiny circuit inside the device, which would lead to the mainframe and the virus would travel through it, infecting the device and either destroying or just leaving it in a state in which all of its memory can be read, depending on White's orders. His feet could also propel flames, which propelled him and allowed him to fly.

And out of all of the things he could have done, White Knight immediately emitted some sort of weird sound from his speaker. The sound didn't sound like any sound an animal would make, it sounded something more...technological. White obviously realized how everyone was confused by this sound, so he decided to speak in actual English.

"What you just heard was an audio recording of my voice saying 'Upgrade Systems', which was then coded into an unknown language known only by the defense systems. And if you're wondering what that means, it means that Rex's crazy dreams are over." he explained calmly with a grin as he began to introduce hell to the war, shooting hundreds of tiny missiles at Rex and the evos.

The evos retaliated, leaping at the leader of Providence with force. A specific dark furred evo with claws slashed at White's suit with force, and leaped back on his feet. In a few seconds he yelped in pain as his claws broke off. That was how strong White's suit was.

Rex was facing his own problems as the turrets immediately seemed to bring out a second, smaller counter part on top of each. Each of those smaller counter parts fired missiles.

The traitor's true fury was unleashed as he picked up Six's wounded body and was prepared to throw it into the turrets. Holiday immediately retaliated, knowing that Rex was serious this time.

_**Defenses have been deactivated**_

* * *

><p>Everyone in the Defense Chamber's eyes stared at Holiday were in shock as they saw her trying furiously to screw the latch back together that contained a switch, labeled in red, "DEACTIVATE DEFENSES".<p>

White Knight was in shock. He never knew there was a way to deactivate defenses. Neither did Caezar, as he immediately started to scold Holiday. "I...I never saw something like a deactivation switch in the plans! How did it even get there? Why did you switch it? DO YOU WANT US TO DIE?" he questioned with rage, however he wished he took it back as Holiday immediately began to sob with pain and regret.

"I...I put it there when you guys weren't looking in secrecy...I switched it because I didn't want him...to kill Six...I'm so sorry..." she managed to say as she cried with complete regret and sorrow. Beverly got up and place her hand on her sister's shoulder with sympathy.

"Holiday?" a surprising voice called out. It was Circe, as she had regained consciousness. She immediately stared at the computer screen, shocked at the sight. Rex was about to kill Six. She saw in horror as Rex marched with his evos. She slowly got up and stood right in front of the entrance through which the door opened.

Rex was automatically shocked to see Circe right in front of his face as he entered the safe haven, which was not so safe anymore. "Circe?" Rex said. Circe nodded and spoke the truth that she concealed from everyone.

"Rex...I'm pregnant." she revealed, falling into her lover's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END OF THIS FANFIC. HOWEVER I AM PROUD TO SAY THAT...THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL TO FURY OF A TRAITOR, NAMED RAGE OF A TRAITOR.<strong>


End file.
